Screwing Around
by Kammzy
Summary: Is it wrong when you become your best friend's booty call? Is it worse when you get knocked up by said best friend? And is it just down right awful when said best friend and baby daddy is in love with your sister? I thought so. M rated for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is set early new moon, just after Jacob's first shift. These characters are not mine, but most of the story line is.**

**I hope you enjoy this little variation to the typical story.**

_**Is it wrong when you become your best friend's booty call? Is it worse when you get knocked up by said best friend? And is it just down right awful when said best friend and baby daddy is in love with your sister? I thought so. M rated for a reason.**_

* * *

><p><em>*Jan 12th*<em>

Chapter One- That Day

Renesmee's POV

I can remember exactly how it started and the first time it happened. He just showed up at my door, and I didn't really protest much. This isn't one of those stories where I've been in love with him since I could notice boys. He was actually just my best friend. We had grown up down the street from each other and were rarely seen apart.

I hadn't seen him in weeks. The first few times I went over his dad tried to convince me he had mono. I knew it was bullshit. Jake's love life was non existent due to one Bella Swan, and here's where it gets decidedly more complicated considering Bella is my sister.

Anyways, eventually Billy realised I wasn't buying his bull so he just told me that Jake wouldn't be able to see me for a while. So it was especially surprising when he turned up just a week after that conversation.

SA **** SA

"Jake? " I said in surprise, and not just from his presence. When I had last seen my best friend he had been lanky 16 year old boy, standing at 5"10, with beautiful long crow black hair. The person before me was a man. A burly man with cropped hair and towering over me at at least 6"2.

"Jake." I said again as he continued to stare at me, his face sullen. Even that wasn't the same, with his newly chiseled jaw and dark eyes where they were bright pools. "What happened?" I knew I should've been angry but I found myself moving to the side to let him in, slipping back into my role of best friend and confidant.

He wrinkled his nose as though he had smelt something bad.

"Do you think there's somewhere else we could go?" It was the first word he'd said and it brought me comfort that he still sounded like my Jake.

I nodded. "Just give me a sec." I walked into the kitchen where my dad, Charlie, was nursing a coffee and a paper. His thick dark moustache hovered over his mug.

"Hey," He looked up, seeming almost startled. "Jake's here. We're just gonna go sit and talk."

He nodded deeply, but he was frowning. "Boy dumps you for a month and now you're gonna talk." He muttered. "Stay safe." He said turning back to his mug. Taking that as approval I gave the usual reply.

"Always am." I grabbed my coat and ran out to Jake, shutting the door. He had moved off the porch and it was then I realised he wasn't wearing a jacket. "Jesus." I said catching his attention. "Do you want a jacket?" I asked, pointing over my shoulder, already half turned to go get one.

"No, it's fine." He said quickly and stepped up to me quickly, pulling me into his arms. Though I was caught off guard it only took me a minute to wrap my arms around him as well. I could barely get them to meet behind his wide body. It struck me how warm he was for a moment, but all at once I could feel the weird tense feeling I had had for the past month melt away. I had missed my best friend.

"What's up Black?" I asked, but it came out muffled against his chest. I felt him huff a laugh at my nickname, or maybe it it was the question, but it sounded bitter and nothing like his full bellied laugh.

"Not much Nessie." He sighed, stepping away finally. I slid my hands into my jacket pockets and we started to walk slowly to Jacob's truck. It was a huge shit bucket, but I thought it was pretty cool Jacob had rebuilt it himself. I slid into his passenger seat and he got in next to me a few second later.

"What happened?" I repeated my question from earlier.

Jake gave me a sideways glance and sighed. "I can't tell you."

I let out an incredulous laugh. "You can't tell me? We tell each other everything." And I meant everything. We knew about each others first kisses, he knew about my first time. I was ashamed to say it had been Mike. We had discovered porn together and he had told me all the joys of male masturbation, even if it was to horrifying thoughts of my sister. We didn't have secrets.

He growled and his hands began to shake. He punched his steering wheel suddenly and I jumped. "I CAN'T." He shouted, his eyes facing forwards. "I can't tell you anything." He said quieter, but still angry. "You're my best friend and I want to talk to you but I can't!" He smacked his hand against the steering wheel again. It scared me to see Jacob like this. In all our years we'd been friends I'd seen him angry but never like this.

Ignoring my beating heart I climbed over the console and sat in his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and he tucked his head into my shoulder. This is always what we did when things got too much for one of us. "You can tell me anything Jake, but I wont force you to talk to me." I said, even though I felt deeply offended by him clearly being loathe to the idea. I felt him inhale against my skin and draw me deeper into his arms. He kissed the curve of my shoulder where his face was. The gesture made my heart beat faster as it did when anyone did it.

I felt Jake still beneath me. Tentatively, he did it again and I had to resist letting out a sigh.

"Jake stop." I murmured, but my body worked against me and my head tilted, allowing him more access.

"Why?" He asked but I could hear the smirk in my voice and it made me happy to hear him sound more like himself. He kissed my neck and gain, harder this time, before I could answer.

I couldn't help but let out a gasp and I felt a pool of warmth between my legs. Something began to harden against my thigh and Jake's kisses grew frantic. I began to pant and couldn't resist grinding against Jake. He groaned into my neck and began to kiss his way up my jaw. Maneuvering myself, I straddled him. Jake's lips slowed as they reached my own.

I think we both knew we could stop here, so there was a question in the air. Did we want to? We had shared everything up until that point. We had even kissed a couple of times so why should this be any different. I knew he liked Bella, maybe even thought he loved her, but I really couldn't say I cared at this point. Jake had lit a fire and now I wanted it.

Taking the leap I pressed my mouth solidly against his and he groaned. I lowered myself from where I had been hovering over his lap and pressed my most intimate part against his, rolling my hips. I gasped, opening my mouth to his and our tongues joined, caressing each other. It was gentle at first but we picked up ferocity quickly as our hips moved together.

I ran my hands over his shoulders and down his chest to the hem of his shirt. Pulling away I gasped for air as I pulled it over his head. I surged forwards and buried my face in his neck, sucking and pulling at the skin lightly with me teeth. He moaned beneath me, running his hands through my dark amber hair. They ran down my back and under my shirt, pushing it up until I caught on and raised my arms.

Once my breasts were exposed to the air Jake wasted no time, pressing his lips to the valley between them. I whined, cradling his head and rocking against him, gasping his name when he hit my sensitive bundle of nerves. He licked a path to my right breast, sucking on my nipple through the thin fabric. I moaned again, my hips moving faster over his, sending another flood of warmth to my core.

Groaning, Jake lifted his face from my breast. "You need to stop that Nessie, or I'm gonna come in my pants." His words sent a thrill through me and I reached back, unclipped my bra and flinging it on the seat next to us. His eyes drifted down and he bit his lips as he stared at my rose nipples. Before I could allow the heat of his gaze to distract me I untied the laces of my jogging bottoms and with some awkward manouvering and a heatbutt of two, managed to get them down along with my underwear.

I felt like I should've been self conscious but I had known him for so long that it didn't make much sense to me.

He ran his hands teasingly slow up my thighs and gripped my ass in his rough palms. Massaging the flesh he brought his mouth over my nipple once again. Without the barrier of cloth the teased the bud until it was hard.

"Jake." I gasped. "More."

He brought one of his hands over my stomach and ran it down, brushing it over my wet flesh. I let out a small cry and felt his smirk where his mouth rested on my breast.

"Oh shut up." I sighed, drawing a chuckle from him. His thumb ran circles around my small bundle of nerves and I heard myself mewl. His lips drifter up my neck until his mouth was next to my ear.

"You're really wet." He panted, and I bit my lip and how much wetter that made me. His hand drifted down and a felt a digit tease at my entrance.

"Please." I begged, wanting something inside me more than anything. As I brought my mouth back to his I felt a finger slide inside me, all the way down to his knuckle. Our kisses were sloppy as I rode his hand. He slipped another in and I was vaguely aware of the sound of a buckle.

Both of Jake's fingers slipped out of me and I began to whine until I felt a much bigger press at my opening. I looked into his eyes and hovered for a moment before I let myself sink slowly. My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. Sex with Mike had been okay but Jacob filled me like no one had before and I panted his name as he did.

When my hips were flush with his I paused for a moment, the sound of our pants filling the air and fogging the windows further. It was at this point I realised it had begun to rain heavily. Biting my lip and lifted myself up until only the tip of him was inside me and sank down once more. An embarrassing keen slipped out of me as I rode him.

I began to bounce faster, with Jake's hands on my hips, guiding me. As he began to grunt he slipped his thumb down once again and began rubbing circles on me. I cried out and threw me head back, allowing him to lean in and begin kissing my neck once more. Pressure began to build in my lower abdomen as I bounced hard on Jake's length.

"Come on Nessie," He grunted in my ear, clearly struggling to keep control. "Cum for me baby."

I cried out Jacob's name as my rogasm washed over me. His hand on my hips steadied me as I twitched over him, my walls clenching fiercely. Jake's moans grew in volume until I felt him spill inside me, his hips bucking against mine.

I was draped over his sweaty chest as both of us caught our breaths. Sitting up I kissed his cheek and slid off of him, feeling his essence drip out of me along with my own. We used my underwear to clean us up and got dressed again, sitting in our own seats once more.

The torrential downpour around us was a blessing, keeping us hidden and our unchecked volume out of earshot of the Chief and my sister. As we sat there staring out the window I couldn't help but snort at what we'd done.

I felt Jacob's eye's flash over to me in questioning as my laughter grew. His deep bass joined in until the truck was filled with hysterical laughter. After it had died down I looked at him, happy there was no awkwardness here.

"I should get back before my dad sends out a search party." He nodded. "See you around, Black." I said, draping my jacket over my head and preparing to run for the safety of the house.

"You bet, Nessie." Jake smirked and I opened the door, sprinting through the rain. I heard Jake's truck putter off behind me as I entered my home.

"Where were you Ness." Dad's gruff voice called, this time from the sitting room.

"Jake and I sat in his truck when the rain started." It wasn't an outright lie but it still made me uncomfortable. I kept my face turned from his, busying myself with hanging up my coat. He grunted and I breathed a sigh of relief as I ran up the steps to my room.

I couldn't hear anything from my sister's room and I figured she was already asleep. As I quietly shut my door I wondered it she would make it through the night without waking the house. Changing into my pyjamas and lying down in my small double bed I began my nightly mantra of hating Edward Cullen for the state he left my sister in. However, my last thought before I fell asleep was what would become of this thing Jacob and I had started.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, what do you think? Liking it so far? Give it a review if you do. As I'm sure you've noticed there's been an influx of words from me recently. You and me both hope it lasts.**

**Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This chapter's not terribly long but here it is anyway. This is all I planned for it. Thank you guys for all the support so soon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Doctors<p>

_*March 29th (2 months)*_

Renesmee's POV

The off white walls of the clinic had 342 tiles. I had counted. It was 10:15 and my appointment wasn't until half past, In our nerves we had left way too early for the clinic in Port Angeles. Glancing to my left I noticed Bella was nervously twisting a strand of hair around her finger, as though she were the one who was waiting to find out if they were going to be a mother at sixteen. I slumped deeper into the hard seat trying not to look around at the other faces in the room. The other scared teenagers, happy expectant women and the judging older eyes on me.

I felt Bella huff beside me. Turning to face her I saw her eyes staring hard at me.

"What?" I snapped, not really having a reason to do so. After swearing her to secrecy I had begged her to come with me, not wanting to be alone, despite all the crap happening in her life. It had been months but she still wasn't over Edward. She still had nightmares.

"Are you really not going to tell me?" Bella huffed, crossing her arms and staring me down.

I looked away guiltily. "If I'm not pregnant it doesn't matter does it." I muttered, staring at my worn chucks.

"Of course it matters Renesmee." She sighed, touching my shoulder.

"No," I stood quickly, hysteria coming over me again. "It doesn't. If I'm not pregnant I'm going to pretend it never happened."

Bella stood, facing me. She was slightly taller and that difference made me feel like a child being scolded. "And if you are?"

I swallowed. "Then you'll find out soon enough." Before she could reply I rushed to the bathroom quickly.

Inside I took deep gasping breaths as I tried to keep from crying. I turned on the cold water and splashed some over my face. How could I have been so stupidly irresponsible? More often than not Jake and I had forgotten the importance of protection. I knew I wasn't on the pill but in the heat of the moment I had forgotten to mention it. Looking up at the dripping face in the mirror I tried to imagine myself as a mother.

I was halfway there with my bob cut hair and fore fringe, but I couldn't see a child in my arms. I couldn't imagine my stomach swelling and walking around Forks with a pram. What was worse, I couldn't see Jacob doing it either. I couldn't see him as a dad, picking up a child. Taking one to the park or to school. What was I could see was hatred in his eyes as his best friend took his future away.

I had lost track of how long I'd been staring in the mirror when a quiet knock made me jump.

"Ness," Bella's voice came through the door. "It's time."

I nodded though she couldn't see me and I took a deep breath, opening the door. She didn't look annoyed anymore as she reached out her hand to me and I sent a little prayer up for whoever gave me such a good sister. Clutching hers tightly we walked into the doctors room. She was a perky blond who couldn't be more than 35 and was wearing bright red lipstick.

"I'm Doctor Wynne, I'm sorry your usual physician couldn't be here." She said looking down at a file. My file. I sat down and Bella pulled over a chair so she could continue to hold my hand. "So Renesmee, the results of your test have come in." She stated, finally looking up at me. If she was shocked by my age she hid it well, smile still firmly in place.

I nodded, waiting for her to go on.

"You're about 2 months pregnant." I released the breath I was holding in a burst. My heart was hammering in my chest and I was vaguely aware of a hand squeezing mine.

"We can discuss your options." She said her voice solemn. "There's parent planning and classes, or you could decide to put the baby up for adoption." At my lack of reaction she carried on. "There's also termination."

"I don't want to terminate." I forced out. I looked at my sister, her sad supportive eyes staring back. "I'm going to have the baby."

"Okay," The doctor said nodding. "In that case I'd like to take an ultrasound to ensure that everything's as it should be at this stage." She moved to roll the machine over as she talked. "If possible, I would also like to have the father's medical information to see if there's anything hereditary that can be passed on."

I laid back and lifted my shirt to just under my breasts. The doctor rubbed the bottle of gel between her hands to warm it before squirting it onto my abdomen. It was still fairly cool. She took the wand and rubbed into over my stomach, adding light pressure. The monitor lit up and I saw something small moving on screen.

"Oh my god." Bella's first words slipped out.

The doctor sent her a smile. "That's your baby. It looks a little small but that could be a dating issue. It looks perfectly healthy and I can't see any complications at this point." She looked at me with a smile that dropped as soon as she saw me. My face was buried in my hands and I was crying. Looking at that little moving figure on screen made me realise that it was really happening. I had well and truly fucked up.

"I'll give you a moment." She said, removing the wand and turning off the screen. She handed Bella a box of tissues and left the room.

"Ness," Bella sighed, wiping my tears with a tissue. I grabbed one for myself and wiped the goo off my stomach. Pulling my shirt down, Bella wrapped me in a hug. "I'll be there for you, and so will dad . . . after he kills you." She tried to joke.

"It was Jake." I mumbled at last.

Bella pulled back, staring at me in shock. "What?"

"Jake and I, we . . ." I wiped away the new forming tears. "We aren't together or anything. It was . . . it was just for fun." I tried to explain. Bella's face was frozen in shock, or maybe horror.

The Doctor walked back in at that moment. "Is everything alright now?" She asked, but I'm sure she could feel the tension in the room.

"Urm, yeah." I answered when it became clear that Bella wouldn't say anything. I pushed myself to the edge of the chair and Bella slumped in hers once more.

"Okay then." Doctor Wynne injected into the awkward silence. "Well, you're going to need to make another appointment at the desk for next month and by then we should have a clearer image of your baby." She nodded at me. "That's all, I'll see you soon Renesmee."

I said goodby and Bella and I left. She didn't say one word to me the entire drive home. She just turned on the radio and stared straight ahead. By the time we pulled up outside our house I was on the verge of hysteria again.

"Bells," I whispered, turning to look at her. "Please say something."

"You need to tell dad." She said after clearing her throat. "And . . . Jacob." She seemed to have trouble saying his name. I nodded heavily. I had been nodding a lot today.

"Just give me some time." I begged. Bella finally looked and me and reached out to pat my hair. We both got out of her rusted truck and went inside. Dad was working a shift at the station, much to my relief and I went upstairs to my room.

"I'm going to make us some dinner." Bella yelled up and I made a noise of acknowledgment. Once inside my room I collapsed on my bed next to my laptop and pulled into onto my lap.

I began to look up baby toys and cribs. Looking at that fluffy crap I began to cry once more. I drifted to information websites and was surprised by how quickly I would grow. At three months I would already have a prominent bump. Sighing I shut my laptop and curled up on my side, falling asleep quickly.

SA **** SA

The next day, whilst I was at the library avoiding Charlie, Jake and researching my future some more Bella ran off to Italy for Edward. I didn't find out until I got home that night and saw him sitting at the kitchen table, his phone in his hands.

"Your sister is gone." He said as I entered the room.

"Where?"

"Italy." He snorted, though it was humourless. I could feel the fury rolling off of him in waves and it was making me uncomfortable. "I brought home dinner." He said, gesturing to where the chinese containers sat on the stove.

I moved over to it and served us both, getting Charlie a beer from the fridge and a bottle of water for myself. We ate in uncomfortable silence. Before I had finished eating Charlie stood and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Renesmee." He said as he moved up the stairs to his room. I stared after him for a moment before picking up our plates.

I tidied the kitchen, washing our plates and putting the leftovers in the fridge. I puttered around downstairs, cleaning rooms and watching TV, thinking about what Bella had done. How could she? He had left her flat and broken, and Charlie and I had had to help her. Even Jacob had done his bit. Now she had left us, me, for Edward once more.

When I finally went upstairs I was in a silent rage and Charlie was awake despite his goodnight. I knocked and stuck my head round his door. He was sitting by his window, phone still in hand.

"Dad," He looked over at me. "Did she say when she was coming back?" Charlie's glance down answered my question. When he didn't say anything else I left his room and went to bed, angry at Bella and myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Tada! Two chapters in a day (technically). Just fair warning that this story is not going to be chronological. Review and favourite and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello all, I hope you guys have had a good two weeks (two?) Here's another chapter. I am so happy with the reception and I hope you guys continue to like it.**

_***Also, some of you mentioned having trouble keeping track of the story timeline, so I've added dates, as well as the months of Nessie's pregnancy to help. These dates do not coincide with cannon dates, but they're fairly accurate (I hope)***_

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Spending time with Bella<p>

_*Jan 21st (Before)*_

Renesmee's POV

It was warm out, by Forks standards, as I walked past the Black house and my chucks sank into the damp earth. The red shed Jake used as a garage was kind of hard to miss, especially as indie poured out of the open doors and into the cool afternoon air. What I was planning wasn't so much a confrontation, as sating my curiosity.

Before my parents got divorced, Jake, Bells and I were a trio. We played together, napped together. Besties. When she came back, it was less of a trio and more 'three-sets-of-two'. Jake and I, Bella and I, and Bella and Jake.

Turning the corner I spotted Jake in the middle over the room, hard at work on his rabbit with his back turned to me. The music seemed to echo in here and I was finding it hard to think.

"Jesus, loud enough for you Black!" I yelled over the music to be heard. Jake started and flashed his head round. Seein it was me he turned down the music.

"Nah Nessie," He joked. "Radio only goes up to 100" I smiled as he turned back to his truck.

"Long time no see partner." I commented, sitting on his worn down couch and narrowly avoiding a spring up the ass.

"Yeah," He nodded, absentmindedly, searching for a tool in the mess around him. "What brings you down to the Rez? You could've called me."

"Well," I started, picking at the decaying couch. "Everyone seems to be coming down these days, I just figured I'd step into the neighbourhood."

Jake looked up then. He squinted his eyes in suspicion at my horrible fail at being casual.

"Okay, I was wondering why Bella had been down here so much and you're the only one I know she knows on the Rez." I huffed, crossing my arms.

Jacob started to laugh teasingly. "Aw, you jealous Nessie?" Grabbing the nearest item to me, I threw it at him.

He plucked the wrench out of the air effortlessly. "Thanks, I needed that." He said, smirk in place.

"No, I am not jealous." I stated. "It's just . . . she was bad. And now it seems like she's getting better."

Jake looked up again, this time his face was serious.

"And," I continued. "I know you, so something slightly dangerous, irresponsible or both is involved." He was smiling again.

"What makes you so sure?" He taunted casually, reaching into his truck and cranking something.

"You forgot to cover the motorcycles." I smirked, nodding my head towards the back of the garage. Looking up, Jacob swore. "I win!" I exclaimed, jumping up and walking over. I stroked my hand over the shiny silver plates on the side. I looked up at Jacob who was staring at me from across the garage. "These are wicked."

Jake preened a little. "Yeah, they were shit heaps when Bella brought them." I caught on that he had built them from scratch but that's not what made me stand upright.

"This was Bella's idea?" At Jake's nod I looked down at the bikes again. "Not bad, big sis." I murmured to myself, tucking a stray hair behind my ear. A thought struck me and I looked up grinning ear to ear.

"I don't like that look." Jake said as he bristled suspiciously.

"Care to give me a ride, Black?" Aware of the innuendo in my words.

"No." He said quickly, stepping forward. "Last time I attempted to teach a Swan to ride she hit her head." Jake grabbed the tarp from the floor and covered the bikes.

"Oh, come on." I whined. "You know I'm better at this stuff. I'm a good learner." I insisted.

"No." He said again, turning his attention to his truck once more. I huffed silently, staring at his stupid head. Tapping my foot against the ground I began to think and smirked as another idea popped into my head. I walked slowly over the where he was working and leant over his shoulder, my small breasts pressing into his arm.

"Please?" I asked cutely.

Jake cleared his throat. "Nessie, what are you doing?"

Ignoring his question I continued. I ran my hands up his arm and down his back. "Come on Black. Just one ride." Jake inhaled deeply as my hands slid round and made their way up his chest. I trailed kisses up his shoulder to his neck. "I'll be good if you let me." I whispered, feeling him tense and knowing I was getting to him. His swaying indecision was clear in the air as I worked on hand down slowly to the front of his pants.

"Okay!" He said finally, turning to face me suddenly. I jumped away from him, whooping and fist pumping the air.

"Sweet! When do we start?" I asked, winking at his gaping mouth. "You'll catch flies." I sing songed. His jaw clicked audibly as he snapped his mouth shut and stomped over to the bikes, ripping off the tarp dramatically.

SA **** SA

_*May 15th (4 months)*_

I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket. At four months my jacket was starting to get a little snug, but I was loathe to purchasing a new one. The ground around the Black's small house was spattered with frost and the ground crunched beneath my feet. I felt an odd sense of deja-vu as I stood outside the Black home, once again planning on talking to Jacob about Bella.

I knocked before letting myself in and saw Billy sitting next to the couch. He looked over and I waved.

"Hey sweetheart," He smiled, glancing at my bump. "How you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Can't complain. I'm no longer decorating the toilet bowl every morning, which is a definite plus." Billy laughed while I internally cringed at my statement. "Is Jake home?" I asked as I tucked some wayward hair behind my ear.

Billy nodded and gestured towards his bedroom. I set off towards it, removing my jacket at the same time, straightening the oversized shirt I was wearing underneath it. I briefly considered knocking, but it wasn't a tradition I tended to enforce at Jake's, so I walked in instead.

Jake was sat on his bed indian style and had a textbook open on his lap. I felt a little bad intruding when he was studying, but considering the seemingly endless free time he had I quelled it.

"Hey." I sat next to him and pushed myself back so I was sitting against the wall, my feet hanging off the edge of his single bed. My hands naturally came to rest on my bump and like Billy, his eyes jumped to it.

"I didn't know you were coming over." He said, looking back at his textbook. His tone said that this wasn't necessarily a bad thing but I still felt stung by them; like he didn't want his pregnant . . . friend here.

"Yeah," I replied, swallowing the sting. "I haven't really seen you much."

Jake nodded absently, glancing up. "I've been kinda busy," I frowned at that, knowing that Bella had been here two days ago.

"Seriously?" I asked, giving him a chance to change his answer. He nodded and I scoffed, sitting up. "Seriously." This time it was a statement. I shuffled to the edge of his bed and stood up, my movements slightly less than graceful. Jacob was looking up now, his full attention on me.

"I know that you're not tied to me or anything, I mean our situation is no where near conventional, but I mean you could at least support me." I was pacing now, in his small walking space around the clutter, and waving my hands. "And not lie to me."

"I'm not-" The excuse started.

"No!" I cut him off, sighing and turning to face him again. "I know you've been hanging out with Bella." I saw the guilt flash across his face. "And I'm not demanding you stop, I mean, I know how you feel about her, but the least you could do is spend a little time with the person carrying your child."

I stared at Jake, waiting for him to reply, but he said nothing. He just stared at me guiltily.

"You kids hungry?" We both jumped at the sound of Billy calling through to us. My small rant had left me famished and I called out my agreement. Looking back at Jake, he had closed his textbook and had shifted to the edge of his bed.

"I-" He scratched his neck and shifted awkwardly. "I mean-"

I shook my head. "Whatever Jake," I said as I left his room and went to see what Billy was making for dinner. We ate fried fish and vegetables on the sofa, with Jake brooding silently on the armchair, and watched some baseball. At the end of the night, Jake walked me to my car after an evening of not speaking.

"Ness, I'm sorry." I nodded and looked at him. His face was contrite and serious. "I didn't mean to leave you to deal with this." He gestured towards my bump.

"I'm not 'dealing' with anything Jake." I said, air quoting the work dealing. "It'd just be nice for some support." He nodded at that.

"How about I come see you on friday?" He asked, opening my car door. Nodding, I climbed inside.

"See you then." He reached in and hugged me, kissing my forehead before he closed the door. I drove away feeling a little better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So, that was it. Any thoughts on Renesmee and Jake? Let me know. I will also be working on some edits for the story that will be on my page. Review and favourite and I'll catch you later.**

**Adios.**


End file.
